Alice Human Sacrifice
by D-Gray-Man-001
Summary: Histoire inspiré par la chanson des vocaloid, Alice human sacrifice. Retrace l'histoire raconté ds la chanson mais on y rajoutant un peu des contes de grimms et un soupson d'horreur. Le tout melangé a ma sauce. Dites moi ce que vous en penssez! 3


Salut tout le monde! Voila un truck qui me trottait dans la tête ce matin et j'ai eu envie de l'écrire alors voila! Je tiens à préciser que c'est un peu bizarre alors: âmes sensibles, s'abstenir!

_**La Belle aux bois dormants.**_

_Il était une fois, au pays des merveilles, au pays des rêves…_

_Cinq enfants s'endormaient paisiblement aux quatre coins du pays sans se soucier nullement du lendemain. Chacun de ses enfants pourtant, sans le savoir, s'apprêtaient à vivre un véritable cauchemar._

_Une rêve se sentait seul. Abandonner de tous, et même de celui qui l'avait rêvé, il se décida cependant à vivre. Car comme chacun sait, un rêve est fait pour être vécut. Mais ce rêve se sentait tellement triste, qu'il voulut enlever des gens pour rêver avec lui. Des personnes spéciales. Des personnes capable de comprendre la beauté que ce rêve cachait._

_Il choisit d'accueillir dans son pays des merveilles Quatre Alice. Quatre enfants Pour les Quatre Familles de cartes de son monde._

_La première Alice sera le carreau…._

_La seconde Alice sera Le Pique…._

_La Troisième Alice sera le trèfle…._

_Et enfin….Pour la Quatrième Alice…..se sera le cœur._

_**Et le rêve commença…**_

_**Le Petit Chaperon rouge.**_

_Meiko se réveilla, dérangé par un inconfort étrange. Elle fut surprise de se retrouvée allongée dans l'herbe encore humide d'une clairière qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle vit alors la tenue qu'elle portait. Une robe entièrement rouge et un tablier blanc. Elle portait également sur son flanc gauche, le fourreau d'une épée._

_Le rouge était sa couleur favorite. Et cela lui valait le surnom de petit chaperon rouge. Elle était pourtant convaincue de ne jamais se faire avoir par Le Grand Méchant Loup, et ce, peu importe sa forme. Elle en était sure car elle prenait des cours d'escrime. L'épée qu'elle portait sur son flanc, pourtant, ne lui disait rien. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu de toute sa courte vie._

_Sur la poignet de cette épée, figurait un rubis incrusté en forme de carreau. Une épée digne d'un bijou. Meiko la retira de son fourreau et observa la lame. De minuscules inscriptions était gravées dans le fer. « La première Alice ». Suivit d'un carreau gravé. Puis des tracés d'arabesques magnifique ornait toute la lame. La jeune fille rangea la lame dans son fourreau et en caressa la cuire. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle aperçut un lapin. Un lapin qui la regardait attentivement. Il portait un collier. Elle voulut le saisir pour savoir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la médaille qui en ornait la chaine mais le rongeur fut plus rapide qu'elle et il lui échappa._

_Alors elle se mit a avancer, coupant çà et là des feuilles qui tombaient au sol, et qui saignaient. Le petit chaperon rouge ne s'en accommoda pas. Là où elle passait, restait un sillon de sang, une grande trace rouge._

_« __La première Alice, Tout de rouge vêtue,_

_Traversant la forêt du rêve, Pied nues._

_Tranchant tout sur son chemin,_

_Ne laissant rien._

_Elle disparut au fin fond de la forêt,_

_Et y resta enfermée, à jamais… »_

_La chanson résonna jusque dans le cœur de l'enfant. Elle tremblait de tout son être. De peur ou de rage, elle ne le savait pas. A chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers l'endroit d'où elle croyait la provenance du son, elle se retrouvait face au lapin blanc. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de l'attraper, il s'enfuyait. A chaque fois qu'elle tranchait des plantes, son tablier, jusque là immaculé, se tachait de sang. A chaque fois qu'elle laissait éclater un sanglot, des rires lui parvenaient aux oreilles._

_Elle n'en put plus. A un moment, ce fut la goutte de trop. Elle aperçut le lapin, et, prise de rage, elle le poursuivit dans l'espoir de le tuer._

_Ce jour là, le petit chaperon rouge venait de rencontrer le Grand Méchant Loup. Mais il n'avait pas la forme qu'elle croyait. Mais cet adorable lapin, était selon elle le pire de tous les loup qu'elle pouvait bien rencontrer. Car à default d'être effrayant, il était dangereux._

_Elle hurlait à présent. Elle voulait la mort du lapin, ou son retour chez elle._

_La phrase arriva jusqu'au rêve. Le rêve était triste. Quelqu'un d'autre voulait l'abandonner. Mais il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Il décida donc de l'enfermée._

_Le lapin guida l'enfant jusqu'à un piège ou elle resta prisonnière un certain temps. Puis le rêve vint à elle sous une forme connut de lui seul._

_Un cri retenti du fin fond de la forêt, puis une trainé de sang s'échappa du piège…_

_**Et le rêve continua…**_

_**Blanche-Neige.**_

_Kaito se réveilla. Le silence qui l'entourait le gênait décidément beaucoup trop à son gout. Il était habituer a toujours entendre de la musique. La musique était son univers. Le chant plus particulièrement. Un garçon bien étonnant._

_A force de chanter, et d'enchanter, il avait finit par adopter le surnom de Blanche-Neige. Car tout comme elle, lorsqu'il chantait, sa voix faisait des merveilles._

_Il se leva et s'observa un instant. Il fut surpris de constater qu'il portait un pantalon Bleu ainsi qu'une écharpe de couleur identique. Et une chemise blanche._

_Sur son écharpe était brodé en minuscule les mots suivants: « La deuxième Alice ». Et un pique argenté était cousus à coté._

_Il aperçut un lapin blanc. Il vu également un objet luisant autour de son cou. Probablement une médaille. Il aurait bien voulut lire ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus mais le lapin fut plus rapide._

_Toujours dérangé par le silence environnant il se mit à chanter._

_La seconde Alice, Tout de bleu vêtu,_

_Entonnât les plus belles notes._

_Créant ainsi,_

_Un monde de folie._

_Mais par sa seule faute,_

_Lui aussi mourut._

_La mélodie vint déranger son chant. Mais ce ne fut pas le fait de ne pouvoir chanter en paix qui le fit frissonner, ce sont les paroles qui avaient été murmurée si prés de lui qu'il en sentis le souffle dans sa nuque…_

_Il reprit sa chanson, choisissant d'ignorer sa peur, plutôt que de l'affronter. Et là encore il fut interrompu. Il croisa le lapin blanc encore et encore, et à nouveau, puis il finit par casser sa belle voix en criant qu'il voulait que tout cela s'arrête enfin._

_Le rêve entendit cette prière et n'en fut pas vraiment heureux. Il fut tellement en colère contre son ange de la musique, qu'il souhaita sa mort. Il lui fit parvenir une arme à feu. Et l'enfant de bleu, se pointa l'arme contre la tempe, pour faire cesser les voix, il fallait viser leur provenance. Il tira._

_Les cheveux bleus du garçon se teintèrent de rouge. Et tendis que son cadavre pourrissait déjà dans une flaque de sang, un rosier poussa à travers le crâne de Kaito. Des fleurs aussi rouge que son sang éclopèrent, et se furent les plus belles du pays._

_**Et le rêve reprit…**_

_**Cendrillon.**_

_Miku, la jeune et belle fille aux cheveux vert, se réveilla. Un lapin venait de frotter ses moustaches tout contre sa joue, et cela la fit sursauter. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi elle se trouvait dans cette clairière, mais n'en fut pas effrayée._

_Elle regarda le lapin. A cette distance là, on pouvait apercevoir que ses yeux étaient rouges. Et il portait un médaillon. Elle voulut en lire l'inscription, mais le lapin fit trois bons en arrière. Elle renonça dons à l'idée._

_Elle se releva et se détailla. Une robe verte ainsi qu'un tablier blanc. Et des chaussures….en verres….?_

_La jeune fille se saisis de l'une d'elles et lut quelque-chose sous la semelle. « La troisième Alice ». L'inscription était gravé dans le verre et suivit d'un trèfle._

_Miku avait toujours été tel une petite princesse. C'est pourquoi rien de ce qu'elle ne vit ou entendit, ne l'effraya. Son monde était déjà rempli de fantaisies. Trop pour s'inquiéter de tous ses regards, toutes ses voix, toutes ses fleurs aux parfums étranges, toutes ses marques dans la forêts qui indiquait clairement qu'une bête dangereuse rodait dans les parages. A moins qu'il ne agissait là d'un meurtrier…ou d'un monstre…._

_Non, Miku ne vit rien de tout cela, ou du moins, elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle entendit une chanson de laquelle elle ne retint que la mélodie._

_La troisième Alice, Princesse de vert,_

_Ne prit pas peur du rêve._

_Dans ses souliers de verre,_

_Elle parcourut son travers._

_Et c'est au milieu de la folie,_

_Que la princesse s'endormie._

_Le rêve fut attendri par la naïveté de sa nouvelle rêveuse et voulut l'en remercier en la faisant reine de son pays. En sortant de la forêt, Miku fut guider par le lapin blanc jusqu'au châteaux du rêve._

_Elle y vécût longtemps. Mais un jour, lorsqu'elle fut habituer à tant de mystère, elle entendis au loin, le vent lui conter une histoire. L'histoire du petit chaperon rouge lui fit faire des cauchemar dans son rêve. Et quand elle entendit le conte de Blanche-Neige, elle sombra entièrement._

_Elle devint folle. Et le gentil rêve, devint cauchemar à nouveau._

_« Toi qui ne me craignait pas,_

_tu as peur maintenant._

_Moi qui t'aimais,_

_je te hais maintenant._

_Toi qui vivait mon rêve,_

_meurt maintenant,_

_dans le cauchemar que tu as crée! »_

_Et en s'endormant, ce soir là, le cœur de la princesse s'arrêta de danser. A minuit, le château redevint citrouille…_

_**Mais le rêve ne s'arrêta pas là….**_

_**Hansel et Gretel.**_

_Rin et Len étaient jumeaux. Rin était la première à être venu au monde. Len était venu peu de temps après. Ils étaient tous les deux blond aux yeux bleus. Ils étaient tous les deux très fusionnels. Jamais ils ne serait fait du mal à l'un ou à l'autre. A aucun moment de leur vie. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux très fort._

_La sœur protégeait son frère tout comme le frère protégeait sa sœur. Ce jour là, Len réveilla sa sœur lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans leurs lit respectifs._

_Len n'était pas rassurer de savoir sa jumelle dans un endroit si peu rassurant, mais Rin avait le dons de défaire le dramatique d'une situation. Elle fis rire son jumeau et le pris par la main pour le guider à travers la forêt afin de le rassurer, de lui montrer qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur._

_Les jumeau partirent à l'assaut de la forêt et tombèrent nez à nez avec un lapin blanc. Ce lapin regardait les mains liés des jumeaux avec insistance. Les deux blond se consultèrent de l'azur de leurs yeux et regardèrent leurs mains. Ils avaient chacun un tatouage doré qui, lorsqu'ils collait leurs mains, formait un cœur._

_Les enfants suivirent le lapin jusqu'à un chemin rouge sang. Mes à deux ils n'avaient peur de rien, et il ne pensèrent même pas qu'il pouvait s'agir là de sang. Le lapin les laissa à l'entré du chemin. Tout en se tenant la main, il suivirent le sillon rouge jusqu'à un rosier où poussaient les plus belles roses qu'ils n'aient jamais vus._

_Il remarquèrent une table sous les rosier. Il se mirent à table pour boire le thé qui y était préparé. Dans les feuilles de thé Rin aperçut une drôle de chose. Il y avait un message, très certainement dut au hasard. « La Quatrième Alice ». Len, quand à lui, crut voir un cœur dans le fond de sa tasse._

_La quatrième Alice, était Deux._

_Pour que le liens soit mieux._

_Elle se perdit dans l'euphorie,_

_Et n'entendit jamais la mélodie._

_Elle était trop solitaire pour apporter au rêve,_

_Alors, pour lui, se fut la trêve._

_Toujours perdue dans leur rêve éveillé, les enfants couraient la main dans la main. Sans jamais faire attention au lapin. Il passèrent devant une citrouille pourrissante et dansèrent autour comme pour lui enlever ce coté lugubre._

_Le rêve pensa peut être que leur deux sourire ressemblaient à celui d'une princesse qu'il avait connu, mais il décida de reconstruire un château pour ses deux rêveurs. Un énorme Château en pain d'épice, et décoré de confiserie diverses._

_Les Jumeaux se précipitèrent à l'assaut du château et mangèrent ce qu'il purent avant de s'endormir._

_Le lapin les effleura, et il ne se réveillèrent pas. Les enfants ne se réveillaient qu'au contact l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient beaucoup trop fusionnel pour le rêve. Le rêve n'avait pas besoin d'une Alice aussi négligente. Il voulait une Alice capable de rêver avec lui. Capable de l'aider a s'embellir. Comme l'avait fait sa princesse autrefois. Mais sans jamais avoir peur de lui ou des actes qu'il avait put commettre._

_Alors le rêve voulut mettre fin à son propre cauchemar. Il libéra le petit chaperon rouge de sa prison de sang._

_Elle remonta son chemin rouge et trouva un rosier. Elle le trancha et libéra un boutons de rose. Un bouton Bleu. Apres que le vent ai chanter, du bouton, émergea Blanche-Neige._

_Les deux premières Alice jaillirent de la forêt et trouvèrent la citrouille. L'Alice de Pique, l 'Alice Bleu, chanta. Et de la citrouille sortie Cendrillon, l'Alice verte._

_Les trois Alice se dirigèrent vers la dernière. Lorsque le lapin revint vers les jumeau pour les réveillés, ils baignaient dans une flaque de sang. Cette fois-ci, ils se levèrent et saisirent le lapin. Sur la médaille était inscrit « rêve »…_

_Les Alice étaient à présent bien réveillés. Mais elles n'étaient plus vivantes…._

_**Et le rêve s'acheva, et le cauchemar commença…**_

Voila! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Même si c'est nul! ^w^ Les critiques sa aide! BSX!

Et merci d'avoir lut jusqu'au bout! 3


End file.
